


CANCELLED)) No Straight Roads oneshots!

by LilyZerpent



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Imma add tags and stuff once i get requests, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Summary: Oneshots for No Straight Roads!
Comments: 27
Kudos: 24





	1. Requests open!

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaa

Requests are open!!

Here are the rules  
1\. No nsfw  
2\. No incest, pedophilia, or kinks  
3\. have fun

Also they will all be 90-200 word, maybe more, maybe less. Im sorry if you wanted it to be longer.


	2. Shut Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purl-Hew finds out about Eloni's habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Z. Thanks for requesting!

Eloni sometimes feels like he's just a waste of material. 

He wonders if the others know. 

When the others leave to go do photoshoots and things and Neon J went to hang out with Dj Subatomic Supernova, he likes to just shut himself off for a bit. Just until someone comes back.

It's peaceful like that. Being somewhere and nowhere at the same time. 

So when he thought he was alone, he sat on his bed and shut himself off. A half an hour passed by, and he felt a few taps on his shoulder. 

He powered back on and in surprise he looked around for about 10 seconds before looking up at Purl-Hew. 

"You okay?"

Eloni just stared for a bit longer until realizing he should answer.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I found this that kinda disproves that."

Purl-Hew handed Eloni a note. Eloni had written it. It read:

"I feel like i'm not needed. I won't vent too hard but I feel like they're better off without me.

-Eloni". 

"Where did you find this?"

"It was in my drawer."

"Oh I thought I hid it, though."

"Not very well."

Eloni stared for a moment.

"Sorry.."

"It's alright."

Purl-Hew suddenly pulled Eloni into a hug.

"You're not a waste of space. You better remember that."

"t-thanks"

Eloni sniffled.

"Oh no please don't cry I'm not good with comforting people"

The door to the Barraca Mansion slammed open, making Purl-Hew and Eloni aware that the other three had arrived home.

"Please don't say anything. I'll tell them later."

"Got it."

They stopped hugging and went to enjoy the company of the other three.


	3. Fistfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloni threw hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for Z

Eloni looks very uncomfortable.

It probably doesn't help things that this is very stressful and people are yelling at them- no- at him to get off the stage.

Haym couldn't stand it.

He thought about the idea for a moment. He wondered if the consequences would be worth it.

Yes. Eloni was their brother. Haym bet that all the other members of 1010 would beat up a crowd in a heartbeat if they weren't more reasonable.

So, he started to walk forward.

Then, the leader of this "group" pointed at him.

"HEY!" 

A dramatic pause.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FISTFIGHT"

"I accept."

Holy moly was this person about to get beat.

\----

30 minutes later, the person ran away with a bloody nose and bruises all over them. Haym's hair and hands were chipped. Scratches and dents were all over.

The fistfight got pretty violent.

\----

"So what did we learn?" Neon J asked 1010.

"To hold back Haym when he has a stupid idea." 

"Exactly. Also you're all grounded for a month."


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isnt actually as sad as you think. This was requested by InPrisonForSparkling

Rin stared at his boyfriend's posters. They were very pretty. 

Just like his boyfriend.

Rin was starting to get impatient. 

Very impatient.

He understood that was just going to the grocery store, nothing else. But to be fair, if your loved one went missing for 6 months, the only way of attempting communication was quickly dropping a text in a very chaotic group chat, where things are quickly overlooked? you'd be on edge too.

So, here this 8 foot robot was, worrying over his boyfriend going missing again.

He was being irrational. He had Mayday and his alligator with him.

He should be fine.

Should.

Should.

Should.

He was worrying again. Should does not mean will.

Good lord he was overthinking this.

The door slammed open and he nearly fired his laser.

Until he saw Mayday, Zuke, and Ellie.

"WE'RE BACK!"

"yo"


	5. cancelled

heyyyyyy so uh. this book is cancelled. i'm very sorry to the person who requested something but i just have no motivation for this book. im very sorry again. Maybe ill un cancel this book but for the time being, its cancelled. 

-Lily

(p.s. sorry again)


End file.
